


Ever Think...

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e03 Patience, Imaginary Friends, Jack in the Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Jack needs a bit of support to help him through.





	Ever Think...

Dangling upside down, Jack grinned, fascinated by the feeling of blood rushing to his head. Allowing his bent knees to anchor him to the other side of the mattress, he gazed across the room. 

“This is a difficult game,” he said, taking an upside-down bite of the nougat bar he held in his hand.

His companion made himself comfortable, sitting cross legged on the floor and leaning back against the wall. 

“Well, you see, it’ll be hard to play because you’re so young. There are so many things you’ve never done, Jack. But we can still play, if you like?”

“Okay.” Jack swallowed his candy and his face became serious. “I’m ready. Ask me.”

“Ever think… you can fly?”

“I don’t know, but I hope so. Angels fly, don’t they?”

“Yes, they do. I’ve seen them. They’re awesome, just like you, Jack. Your turn.”

Jack paused, thinking of a suitable question to ask. “Ever think… about who your Father is?”

“Well, Jack, I’m a Zanna. I don’t think I really have one. How about you?”

“I think about my Father all the time.”

“Would you like to talk about your Dad?”

“You never met him?”

“No.”

“Then you can’t help, Sully. I’m sorry.”

With a swing of his legs Jack moved on the bed so that he could sit upright, swaying slightly as he regained his balance. 

“Whoa, head rush,” he said, a small smile playing across his lips. “Your turn.”

Sully smiled, kindly, as Jack reached for another nougat bar. “Ever think… about running away?” he asked, quietly.

Jack nodded in reply. “Dean would be happy if I went,” he muttered. 

“Dean Winchester is a germ.”

“But everyone seems to listen to him, they do as he says. He hates me.”

“And how would you want your Dad to react, if he knew how Dean treats you?”

Jack looked down, suddenly finding the knees of his jeans fascinating. “Would I be a bad person, if I wanted my Father to be angry with Dean?”

“Is that what you really want? For your Dad to be angry?”

“I… I just want someone to be on my side.”

Sully leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, attentive now. “And what about Sam? Isn’t he on your side?”

Jack put his head to one side slightly as he considered the question. “Sam is kind. He says he cares about me. But I worry I disappoint him too much. I can’t do all the things he asks of me. And I know he wants me to try to bring their Mother back, and I don’t know how.”

Before Sully could reply the door to Jack’s room slowly pushed inwards. Jack looked up, guiltily brushing nougat wrappers under his pillow, as Sam Winchester tentatively entered.

“Jack? Who you talking to, buddy?”

Jack stared a silent question across at Sully who grinned back at him and shook his head. 

“Erm… nobody?”

“May I sit?” Sam gestured to the bed and Jack moved up to make room for him. “Jack, I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you, but I overheard what you just said. You don’t have to fix everything for me and Dean. You know that, right?”

“But you want me to try?”

“You are powerful, Jack. You can do things that none of us have even imagined yet. Yes, it would be incredible if you could re-open that portal and help us to find our Mom. But even if you didn’t, even if you had no power at all, you could still stay with us forever if that’s what you wanted.”

“What about Dean?”

“Yes. Dean too. I know Dean is finding this hard, but he… we both miss your Father. We both miss Castiel.”

Jack blinked quickly as tears started to form in his eyes. “And you blame me for his death.”

“No! No, Jack. Your Mother trusted Castiel with your life. It wasn’t your fault that Lucifer killed him. Dean will soon realise that.”

“And until then?”

“Until then, try to relax. Just be yourself. And get used to being part of our family, because that’s how I see you. I always wanted a little brother, Jack, and now I have one.”

Jack raised his hand to knock back the tears that had escaped and then reached for the bag of candy, offering it to Sam who laughed and picked out a Tootsie Roll. 

“So,” said Sam, unwrapping and biting into his chocolate bar, “I wondered if you’d like to play a little game. It’s called “Ever Think”, and I used to play it with an old friend of mine.”

“Yes, Sam,” replied Jack, with a small smile. “I’d like that very much.”

As Sam and Jack exchanged questions and candy, laughing together as they shared their secrets and thoughts, Sully slipped quietly away. Zanna only stayed where they were needed, and Jack was going to be okay. 

He had Sam.


End file.
